Along comes India!
This episode introduces (after an almost 36 year absence) of the ever-exotic, mischievous and fun loving India Bishop Delaney Hillman Harper! She's STILL with the family today! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Moist delicious Duncan Hines Deluxe II cake mix. They might not wait until it's frosted. And by Crisco Oil. For fried foods that don't taste greasy and salads without that heavy oily taste." Dylan was sitting on the wrought iron bench that had been recently put in front of the left wall of the house on Attleboro, and was reading his law books. He was busy working on keeping things at a updated level. He looked up at a large stretch limo that had pulled up in front of the house. Alex came out, "What is going on, love?" he asked. Dylan shrugged, "Search me," he said, "That isn't Grandmother's limo." "Who would have a large limo?" Bill Saxton asked. His new husband, Chris came out. Dylan and Chris exchanged knowing glances, "I think we know who it is," Dylan smiled, "only one person would come in a stretch limo!" And out of the limo swept Dylan and Chris's aunt. India Bishop Hillman. India had been involved with one of Marjorie and June's younger brothers, John, after the death of her third husband, Bob Hillman. They had been in a common-law marriage after John's first wife, Gisele, had passed away. To the Harpers, she was their favorite outside part of the family. "Aunt India!" Dylan called, "welcome back!" "Dylan," she crowed, "you look SMASHING, my love!" She swept Dylan up in a perfumed hug, "Alex, my darling," she gave him a hug as well, "Christopher, delight," she said, hugging him, "and you're his new husband, Bill. Welcome to the family, darling!" Dylan grinned, "What brings you here to Harpers Falls, Aunt India?" he asked. "I got so bored with living on the beach in Los Angeles," she said, "and I missed my family so much. I found a smaller home here." "Does Mom and Dad know about it?" Dylan asked. "I called them on the cell as I came to town here, sweetie," India grinned, "so they know, and so does everyone else in the family." "I think a party is in order," Alex smiled, "give you a proper welcome to home, Aunt India." "A smashing idea indeed," India smiled, "you guys are a lot like your Auntie India. Always full of good ideas." While Dylan and Alex planned a party for India, meanwhile, Julia Cannell and Alexia MacKenzie were glaring at one another at the Cafe. "You think you have me over a barrel, do you?" Julia said darkly. "I know I do," Alexia sneered, "Don't forget, your father was married to Kate!" "I already know that," Julia said angrily, "you don't have to remind me on that one!" "Well, then, that makes me the boss!" Alexia said arrogantly. "Not by a long shot!" Julia said, "I trust you as far as I could throw you, and granted, that isn't far!" "Ha!" Alexia sneered, "I have you on the ropes and you don't know it!" "Bitch!" Julia snapped, "You've got NOTHING on me, and you don't have me on the ropes, as much as your arcane little mind seems to think so!" Alexia glared at her, "Don't be so sure of that, dear," she said nastily, "I am more than enough to stop you!" Julia didn't flinch one iota. She had dealt with even worse people like this one. "Only you could say that," she flung at her arch-enemy. With that parting shot, Julia stormed out of the cafe. Alexia smiled evilly. (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned, for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part, of Harpers Falls." Vickie saw Julia storm out of the cafe. She went to her angry daughter. "Julia, sweetheart," she said, "what is wrong?" "That sleazy Alexia," she seethed, "she is not been here but a few hours and she already starts in on me! She outright threatened me!" Vickie hugged her daughter, "I know she is a trial, sweetheart," she said to her very angry daughter, "but I think that she will be reined in. Your cousin and Aunt Kate know what to do with her." Ever since their connections had been tarnished by her lies to Julian that she had been pregnant and had an abortion behind Julian's back, at first, it had been a shock to Vickie that she would even think of having Julia call her Aunt Kate, but they patched things up and were friends now. Meanwhile, Kate and Heather were confronting Alexia on her bad behavior. "What did you say to Julia to make her walk out in anger?" Kate asked her directly. "Oh, please," Alexia said innocently, "she just has a thin skin!" Heather wasn't buying this explanation, "Don't be so stupid!" she said, "I know you angered her. You had no call to behave so harshly towards MY cousin." Kate agreed with her, "If you are going to start things with people," she said darkly, "then you will be shipped to Switzerland for boarding school!" Alexia grinned, "I am glad to start trouble!" she smirked. Kate and Heather shook their heads. The two knew they were due for trouble now. Even Kate, who had behavior that wasn't considered sterling, was shuddering inside. "Then you leave us no choice," Kate said, "Heather and I are shipping you off to boarding school in Switzerland." "Whatever," Alexia said. "Unless you behave yourself," Heather said. "I'll do my best," Alexia said, but she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Meanwhile, the Harper mansion was the scene of a grand and glorious welcome home party for India. Velda Smithfield was pleased that India was back in town. "You've lived the most wonderful life I've ever seen, dear," she said, "all that travel." "You've done as much travel as I have too, darling," India grinned, "so you and Alexander Fenwick are a couple, eh?" 'It's as much as long distance can be, India," Velda admitted, "I think he's slated to make a visit here sometime." "Well, love will find a way, won't it, Vel, dear?" she smiled. "Yes," Velda grinned, "I dare say it will." "I am looking to get used to town here," India said, "would that be helpful if you helped me?" "I would be glad to, India," Velda said. "You just let me know when and I am there for you." Later on, hours after the party, India was talking on her cell phone to her sister, Ellen McKenzie. (no relation to Robert MacKenzie, Heather and Kate's late former husband, and Alexia's late father) "Yes, Ellen," she smiled, "I feel so much at home again. I had a marvelous time with the Harpers. You'd love them." "I've received word from Sam and Lahoma Lucas," Ellen (who doesn't appear in the episode except for over the voice, voiced by the original actress from Somerset, Georgann Johnson) said, "you heard that their daughter is back in town?" "Susannah?" India asked, "Susie? My goodness that is news indeed. I had heard what happened with Delaney Brands, and I kind of understand what happened. How is she doing?" "From what Sam and Lahoma told me," Ellen said, "she had a major operation." "I had heard Anyssa said something about that, and she was so worried," India remembered, "Poor dear, how did it go? Did she pull through?" "Very much so," Ellen said, "from what her parents have said, Susie is doing just fine. She has a ways to go with her recovery, and I know it's not been an easy time for them. It has to be good for Susie though to have her family there." "I am very glad," India said, "I am going to go to bed, Ellie, Have a nice night, honey." "You too, India," Ellen said, "I love you, sis." "I love you too, Ellen," India said, "nite." That night, India Bishop Hillman slept for the first time in her life, without any problems. It was as if she had finally found her place in life, and surrounded by the Harpers, those she truly did love and could shower her love on them, she felt contented. What will happen next? *How will Aunt India get used to Harpers Falls? *Julia and Alexia's rivalry gets harsher. Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring India Harper